


ai love yu

by wyvernkid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernkid/pseuds/wyvernkid
Summary: (possible drabble series) ai and yusaku are gay and soft together thats it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh..i havent written in a long time so. heyo  
i will maybe write more of these and also im writing something bigger but...take this  
also trans yusaku yeehaw

Yusaku is exhausted.

The day was long, hot, and his chest feels a few seconds away from bursting. As he trudges home, he can't help but curse the stupid binder he wears. If only dysphoria wasn't such a bitch, then he'd have slightly more managable days. Maybe.

He nearly drops the key to his apartment because his fingers are so coated in sweat. This heat was a goddamned  _ nightmare _ , and working in the barely-air conditioned truck hadn't helped a bit. He manages to unlock the door and slip inside, sending a quick  _ im home _ to Kusanagi before slumping off to his bed.

He's already laid out when he finally realizes Ai is home already. "Yusaku! I missed you!" The Ignis pounces on the bed, reaching to hug Yusaku, before pulling back and wrinkling his nose. "And you stink."

"It's fucking hot."

Ai  _ tsks. _ "No reason to go to bed a smelly mess. C'mon, up and at'em," he says, snapping his fingers. "At least let me get you out of that binder."

Yusaku doesn't resist when Ai lifts up his torso, but he doesn't exactly help either. It takes a bit of struggling, but Ai manages to wrangle his shirt off and reaches for the end of Yusaku's binder.

Yusaku grabs Ai's hands abruptly, looking away. "I can, uh. Do it myself." He doesn't feel ready to let Ai do this yet - it's still far too personal, something Yusaku can't trust with anyone yet, not even Ai.

Ai pulls his hands back, smiling at Yusaku. "Of course." He turns away, staring at the far wall, humming something Yusaku doesn't recognize.

Yusaku shrugs off the binder and replaces his shirt as quickly as possible, tossing the binder off to the foot of his bed to wash later, before tugging on Ai's arm. The Ignis looks back at him, a little surprised, his gold eyes looking very bright in the near-evening light.

"Lay down with me? I'm too tired to shower," he suggests, linking his fingers with Ai's.

Ai looks down at their joined hands, then up at Yusaku. He smiles, and it's not one of his grand ones; it's small, one just for Yusaku on days like this, when he's tired and needs his partner most of all. "Of course," he says, pulling Yusaku down and wrapping an arm around him. Ai is already in a sleep shirt ( _ the lazy ass,  _ Yusaku thinks), but the fabric is soft and surprisingly cool against Yusaku's face. He curls up in his partner's arms, smiling when Ai presses his lips very softly against his own.

"Have a good nap, stinky," Ai murmurs. Yusaku smacks him lightly on the head, but then curls his hand in Ai's hair. He'll take a shower in a bit, he thinks, before dozing off, smiling just a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory sickfic coming up  
i have at least one more of these and a fantasy au thing im working on (which i hope i actually finish lol)

With the onset of winter, Ai's taken to fretting about Yusaku's health, shoving him into no less than two jackets every morning and refusing to let him out of bed when gets home, waiting on Yusaku hand and foot in a way he'd complain about any other part of the year. It's frustrating, but kind of cute in a way Yusaku will never admit to because Ai would never let him live it down.

With all that, it really does come as a surprise when Yusaku winds up with a fever. He'd never really been prone to sickness before, but he guesses it was a matter of time before he got hit - most of the other students at school had already gotten sick. That fact doesn't seem to put Ai at ease at all, though, because of course the Ignis decides Yusaku's illness is his own fault.

The first time Yusaku sneezes, Ai already decides to freak out. He buys way too many boxes of tissues and four different decongestants, and forces Yusaku to take them all under his watchful gaze. It still doesn't keep Yusaku from developing a fever within the week.

Ai hovers over Yusaku, who's stretched out in bed and covered in a mound of blankets. He blinks up groggily at the Ignis, who looks like he's on edge of bursting into tears (Yusaku doesn't know if SOLtis are able to cry, but knowing Ai he'd figure out a way how).

"I'm not dying, Ai," Yusaku says, voice thick. His head is pounding like a drum right now, and watching Ai fret is somehow making it worse. "You don't have to stand there all day."

"But what you _ are _dying?" Ai says, voice wavering. "I've looked it up! You humans die from everything all the time! If I'm not here to take care of you, you could get even worse and what happens then?!" He wrings his hands, voice rising higher with every word. "And if you die it's all my fault because I couldn't take care of you!"

"Ai." Yusaku reaches out to grab hold of Ai's sleeve. The Ignis slumps as soon as Yusaku touches him, placing his hand over Yusaku's own. "I could end up dying from anything at any time. But I haven't yet. This is just another thing to get through, and you know it."

Ai finally sits down on the bed, but doesn't let go of Yusaku's hand. "You sound like Flame." He looks down, rubbing his thumb over the back of Yusaku's hand. "I just...you're so _ fragile, _as a human. It makes me scared, you know." He looks up, suddenly intense. "Of what's gonna happen to me if you ever...go away."

Yusaku blinks at him. He knows Ai still worries about the futures he saw, even with Flame back and Yusaku working on restoring the others - but it's another thing for him to actually acknowledge it. Ai usually doesn't acknowledge what happened after the other Ignis died, but it must still haunt him. He squeezes Ai's hand, and the Ignis looks at him.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," Yusaku starts. "And even if I do, you're strong. And you have the others - even the Zaizens forgave you for what happened. All of them they wouldn't let you go, not without a fight. Because I wouldn't forgive them if they didn't." He looks up, catching Ai's gaze. "You're not going to be alone, Ai."

Ai looks away, face red. He opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again. The teal at his neck is glowing brightly as he struggles. Finally, he simply says, "Alright, Yusaku. I trust you."

Yusaku knows this isn't the end of this particular conversation, and it'll probably never be over, but he'll take what he can get. Ai really doesn't look right, with such a somber look on his face.

His thoughts are interrupted by a massive sneeze. He just barely turns away from Ai in time, and the Ignis jumps from the bed in horror. 

"_ Gross, ew! _" He flaps his hands, as if to wave the germs away. Yusaku just manages to hide a smile, and instead stares pointedly at Ai. It takes a second, but it finally clicks and Ai rushes away to the bathroom. "Tissues! Yes! Coming right up!"

"I'm hungry too," Yusaku calls after him. Ai waves him a salute and a quick 'yes, sir!' tossing the tissues on Yusaku's bed and turning to bustle around in the kitchen. Yusaku burrows deeper into the blankets and watches him. Maybe not everythings's perfect, and maybe it won't ever be, but they have now. It's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ending feels too abrupt but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i tried


End file.
